marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Oerba Dia Vanille
Oerba Dia Vanille is a playable character and the narrator in Final Fantasy XIII She is a mysterious young girl who is friends with Fang. Despite facing many hardships, carrying a dark past and a heavy burden, Vanille remains a caring and upbeat person. Initially unknown to her friends, Vanille's actions have a large impact on their lives and those of the people around her, thus changing them forever. After joining Hope and his mother Nora as a victim of the Purge, Vanille finds herself drawn into a massive conflict that could decide the fate of Cocoon. Her full name stands for "Vanille of the Dia clan, from the village of Oerba". History (Pre-High School Days) Born in Kyoto, Japan, vanille grew up with her family and her childhood friend, Fang. Moving to Tokyo with her family and Fang at age 15, Vanilee met Sirius, then a college studying the French language and the three of them, Fang, Vanille, and Sirius, struck up a rather unique friendship. Fang attended Nintendo High and graduated and stays as the caretaker of the flowers in Nintendo High High School Days Already at the school on the first day, Fang and Sirius triggered one of their usual fights. The fight was broken up by Vanille, who awkwardly entered to put flowers on Sirius' desk. Fang teased Sirius more before leaving for her first Gym class Appearance & Personality Vanille has the physical appearance of a nineteen year-old as she is 5'3' ,Her bright red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears adorned with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to carry her weapon; according to Dengeki PS3 magazine, it is made from a bear she defeated herself. She wears numerous bracelets, and three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. Her outfit is inspired by the traditional clothes of the Namibian Himba women. Vanille's l'Cie brand is located on her upper left thigh, but mostly remains hidden beneath her skirt. At a first glance, Vanille seems to have a childlike innocence but she hides a maturity befitting her age. Vanille is considerate, understanding, upbeat, and at times, headstrong and stubborn. Vanille is also empathetic, easily driven to tears, and deeply caring towards other people, Fang in particular. Vanille remains positive in situations others deem hopeless. She tries to cheer up her friends when they're down, and see the bright side of things, but her bubbly personality is a façade that hides her true fear and guilt. Vanille soon faces her past mistakes, learns to stop running away from her problems, and to fight for her friends and what she believes in. Trivia *Fang and Vanille being childhood friends is reference to their growing up together in Gran Pulse in Final Fantasy XIII. *Speaking in chronological age, Vanille was 19 when she became crystal and reawoken 500 years later during the events of XIII, then in XIII-2. she would be 1,019 year old and in Lightning Returns, she's 1,519, but if we go by natural age without turning to Crystal and count the years of XIII/XIII-2 and three years after After Fall of Cocoon, she'd be 22 years of age. *''Vanille'' is French for "vanilla", which is a type of spice used as flavoring for various sweet foods. Dia is Spanish and Portuguese for "day", which may allude to her bright personality and the Japanese pronunciation of Dia, with a long "i" sound, is also a common Japanese abbreviation for "diamond", possibly alluding to Hecatoncheir being an Earth-elemental summon. *Vanille's Japanese voice actress is Yukari Fukui and her English voice actress is Georgia van Cuylenberg. For Vanille's English voice actress it took six months to complete the voice work for Vanille with four-hour sessions twice a week. The Japanese voice had been recorded first, and the voice actors could listen to it as guide to get the right tone; this was especially used for Vanille. The other characters were intended to be "Americanized", but Vanille's voice actress was asked to stay with the Japanese performance and to use a "high, squeaky and upbeat" voice as Vanille initially wants to misdirect the others with her happiness. Georgia van Cuylenburg has commented on that the most difficult aspect of voicing Vanille was to make the particular noise Vanille makes, the type of high-pitched moaning sound, which was not easy to make sound natural. * According to the Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, the development team at one point considered making Vanille the official main character, but dismissed the idea as they had already released a trailer and art featuring Lightning in that role. *The idea to cast two characters with Australian accents came from the localization team, who requested the voice directing team to look for either Australian- or New Zealand-sounding voices; the rationale was that the team wanted Fang and Vanille to sound like they were from another world, but more in a sense of having a different melody to their voices, rather than a thick accent *People would pair Fang and Vanille up as lovers due to their strong bond towards one another, but this isn't the case, Georgia and Rachel Robinson (Fang's English VA) stated they were just two good friends and rely upon one another for support as they are the last living people of Oerba itself, plus all of Oerba considered itself to be a huge family, so in family view's, they were sisters. *Vanille was originally controlled by WhiteRose-Aki, but Aki found Ryotaro and the Taros of Den-O more interesting and offered up a trade between her characters and StardustXtreme's in which Vanille was one of his choices, becoming the first female to RP as. *StardustXtreme also managed to ask Georgia a question to quote one of her lines as Vanille during an online interview with Project Crystalis (only as a Viewer) and she couldn't think of one and so Stardust suggested her a quote among many others being said by other Viewers and his was picked by the Admin who ran the Interview which WhiteRose-Aki had in her KH-Vids signature, 'Miracles are things we make for ourselves, here and now.' and she said that was her most favourite line of all her recording, surprising him greatly. *Vanille's Eidolon, Hecatoncheir was the last Eidolon to be summoned after Fang discovers Vanille's lies and confronts her about it, it is fairly possible in Valhalla, as Lightning had access to Odin and Bahamut (White) as Monster Crystals,, that this is where the Eidolons originated from. *Vanille so far, hasn't been revealed in Lightning Returns despite Fang's recent appearance in a band of thevies, it's most likely Vanille is held hostage and Fang is recruiting Light to find her. *Vanille's strings (or whatever they are called) can apparently travel long distances enough to catch a fiend in midair with Fang's aid to subdue it long enough to hitch a ride upon it. Category:Characters